Something Pretty
by RedeemingTheUneven
Summary: Desperate for money, Rachel's guardians sell her off to the highest bidder. Thrown into a world so different from the one she used to know, she desperately clings to whatever dignity she has left. AU.
1. The One's That Seek And Find

**A/N: This Blaine will be very possessive as you will soon see. His mannerisms can be very dark from time to time. There will be NO rape involved in this story. There will be lemons (smut), but it will all be very consensual. I will put warnings before the chapter if things get iffy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to their owners. I'm just dropping them into my crazy supernatural world.**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

The day I so wildly hoped would never come was here.

The bed that used to comfort me on cold winter nights seemed to shrink while I slept. Perhaps it was the impending slavery that reminded me that I wasn't a little girl anymore. No more twin sized mattress for me. More than likely, at my buyer's estate, I would call the cement floor and its coldness my home. With that thought, I rolled to my side to stare out the window, snuggling into the itchy cotton blanket one last time.

The room I grew up in was small and plain. It was unlike me in almost every way, but I still took comfort from its simplicity. Beige walls, a small closet that I used to hide in when my guardians were angry, and an equally as tiny bed in the corner of it. The window was at the far end, it's almost picturesque view marred by the cast iron bars welded across it. But even with all that the sun's beautiful rays still shined threw unperturbed.

This was my favorite part of the day. When my guardians were sleeping and I was the only one moving about the house. I would miss this time.

Standing up as quietly as I could, I walked almost hesitantly to the window, constantly worried that the sun will reject me like everyone else. It didn't, and when I stepped in front of the window fully, I could almost feel the heat of the rays embracing me as its own.

I always felt better in the sun. I rarely was let out of the house but on those special occasions when they did let me out, I basked in its rays happily. I didn't know exactly why or how but it seemed to strengthen me from within. It was almost as if I was solar powered. I giggled softly.

Soon enough I heard the movements from the servants downstairs. It wouldn't be long until _they_ would wake. With a sad sigh, I abandoned my spot by the window and walked to the bed, folding the blanket and setting it neatly at the foot of it. I knew my ordinary clothes would not be suitable for the main event of the day, so with nothing left to do, I sat on the mattress waiting for my guardians to make there presence known. It only was a few minutes until one barged in rather dramatically.

Samantha seemed to all by skip into my room. She was a tall and lanky woman, with unpleasant wrinkles and too much make up on her face. Today she dressed for royalty, in a long sashaying red dress complete with a corset and her dull lifeless hair pinned on the top of her head. She thrust a garment bag at me and pointed toward the door.

"Go get yourself cleaned up and then put that on. You don't have the breasts for it but it will have to do. We won't have you embarrassing us when our guests arrive."

_How early were they supposed to arrive?_ I gulped and nodded up to her and with an exaggerated huff she left me alone. I gave into temptation and unzipped the bag slowly. It was a beautiful emerald green dress that seemed to shine even in the bag. Pulling it out to inspect if fully, I knew right away that my cleavage would be on display, with its barely there straps and thin material that would just barely cover the moons of my breasts. Luckily it had a built in bra so I did not have to worry about that. Holding it up to my body, I groaned when I noticed how short it would be. With a silent tear, I stuffed the dress back into the bag and made my way to the washroom.

* * *

With a frustrated tug, I pulled at the hem of my dress, wishing hopelessly for it to become longer. With a deep steadying breath I stepped into the library where all the guests have already arrived.

"There she is! Our little angel has finally come to grace us with her beauty!"

I almost rolled my eyes at Samantha's antics but that would require me to look up, which I still have not done. My long dark hair framed my face for one safe moment before my chin was roughly pulled up by my other guardian Alexander.

Alexander was just as tall as Samantha but where she could hide her cruelty behind a sometimes pretty mask, Alexander could not. His face was littered with scars from his infantry days, his balding head always seemed to gleam with sweat and his teeth were an unsettling green. He whispered for me to hold my head up, unless I wanted a black eye to match my pretty dress. I flinched and did as he said.

He turned toward the waiting crowd that filled the library. "I would like to thank you all for coming. Before we get to the bidding, I think you should all get to know what you could be buying for your household, whether it's for helping around your estate or other more…._pleasurable _avenues. First and foremost, she is untouched, completely pure. She is proficient in mathematics, reads at a college level, able to complete tasks with minimal supervision and knows her way around a kitchen. I would suggest that you don't let her out of her room for the first couple weeks, for fear of her escaping. Setting clear ground rules and punishments is important with this one. My wife and I tried to snuff out her spitfire nature, we only succeeded somewhat as you can see. But don't let that stop you, she is an obedient servant just like the rest of them. Now…shall we start the bidding at ten thousand?"

By the end of speech I could barely stand upright. The room seemed to get smaller and the voices surrounding me turned into a dull whisper. I was on the verge of passing out when I heard something that brought me back to the present.

"I bid three million for the girl."

Gasps were heard throughout the now silent room, all attention drawn to the man at the back of the room. He stood there unfazed by the stares he was receiving in his classic black suit and tie, his dark curly hair was almost the same shade as mine as he stared unashamedly in my direction. His hazel eyes gave off so much heat I thought I would be set on fire right there but instead the heat travelled to the space between my thighs, my panties growing wet from his stare alone. I thought I saw him smirk but it was gone so quickly I must have imagined it.

Finally shaking out of his stupor, Alexander shakily replied, "Three million for the girl! Anyone want to go up against Mr. Anderson with four million?"

"I will go up against _Mr. Anderson_ with four."

I swear I saw nothing but dollar signs in my guardians' eyes as everyone now turned to the front of the crowd. This man although handsome did not have the same effect as Mr. Anderson did. There was something in the way he looked at me that made me want to run in the opposite direction.

"Mr. St. James I wondered when you would speak up. It's five to you sir," Alexander looked to the man in the back of the room once again.

"Ten million and let that be the end of it."

Samantha promptly passed out after that, but everyone seemed to ignore her in favor of what the other man would do. After a few tense minutes he spoke up.

"I concede."

It was all a blur after that. I was being rushed out of the room to pack what little things I had into an old tattered suitcase that Samantha handed me. I was making my way to the stairs when I heard harsh whispers coming from Alexander's office. Looking around once, I dropped the suitcase and tiptoed toward the sliding doors that closed off the room. Through the crack of the door I could just make out the fire roaring behind the two men who fought over me just a few minutes before.

"_Anderson? That is what you went with? You are so predictable Blaine, running back to the name you left this godforsaken place with."_

Before I could think on what that could mean, the other man I now know as Blaine spit back angrily. _"What the fuck does it matter? I came here to get her and I succeeded. So tell me Jesse, why are you really here?"_

Jesse shrugged and turned toward the fire. _"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Her beauty is staggering, and the glow surrounding her is plain to see even if these people cannot. So naturally I wanted her for myself. She does smell divine doesn't she? And a virgin no less? How….delicious."_

I watched in horror as Blaine snarled loudly, large black angel like wings seemed to suddenly appear on his back and spread out to its full length as he effortlessly picked up Jesse from the floor with one hand around his neck. Jesse showed his wings as well, although unlike Blaine's his was almost pure white. He growled low trying to fight his unbreakable and harsh hold while his aggressor spoke.

"_Rachel is MINE! I own her now! I will be the only one who gets to be between her thighs! EVER! If you ever so much as look at her I will send you to your final death…damn the consequences!" _

My mind had apparently heard enough by that point, and before I knew what was happening I blacked out on the spot. That last thing I saw was a pair of hazel eyes rushing to my side before I hit the ground.


	2. Only To Be Let Down

**A/N: I never wrote anything before (as I am sure you can tell) so I just wanted to say a quick thank you for reading. An extra special thank you to **_**anderpson**_**, **_**Scream4Help**_**, **_**FAESTPACK JW**_**, and my anonymous **_**guest**_** reviewer as well. **

**Disclaimer: Still do not own these characters.**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Coming out of my fainting spell, the first thing I noticed was how blissfully warm I seemed to be. With my eyes still closed and my body curled into the fetal position, I strained to hear other voices around me but heard none. I knew whoever left me here was bound to come back sometime, I reasoned that it was better to pretend to be unconscious when they returned. So with a heavy heart, I steadied my breathing and tried to remain motionless.

"I know you're awake."

Well damn. I suppose I could have acted like I didn't hear him, but if he saw through the first lie, I'm sure he could see through another. I breathed in deep and sat up warily. My eyes took a moment to clear and slowly take in my surroundings. My Guardians rarely let me out of the house, but sometimes I could see this type of car from my window. The interior of one of these long vehicles was so different from what I expected. Dark leather seats framed either side of me with what looked to be a bar on furthest side. I looked up to the origin of the voice to see a man sitting across from me silently looking out the window.

My head could not quite place who he was at the time. The stranger looked almost serene with his chin resting on one hand in a custom made suit. His tie was relaxed with the top button undone, and even with the suit jacket missing he was the most handsome man I have ever seen. As soon as his eyes turned toward mine however, the reason I passed out in the first place came rushing back.

_Anger filled words. Suspicious and questionable actions. Black wings. _

I held back the urge to pass out again and instead scrambled backwards until my back hit the other end of the vehicle. His missing suit jacket that I now noticed was the cause of my previous warm bliss, slid off of me in my haste to get away. My breathing became erratic and my eyes went wide as I stared straight ahead.

"Y-you…you have…wings!"

He tilted his head to the side with a quizzical expression. "What are you talking about?"

I swallowed and tried again. "I saw you… in the library talking. You and that other man had wings."

"Little dove, I think you may have hit you head when you collapsed after that auction."

He tried to reach for me but I flinched away from his grasp. He sighed and sat back once again.

We stayed in silence for a long amount of time. He returned to looking out his window, seemingly bored of the view. I looked out the many other windows myself and quickly recognized that we were parked in front of a castle. Well, it looked like a castle from where I was sitting. From the tinted windows I could see the stone walls complete with what I could only describe as princess towers. I can say with little shame that the huge double door entrance was more than a little intimidating. It felt like a literal mark signaling my new life and whatever it chooses to come with.

I turned back to him again and mentally prepared myself for the question I was about to ask. I was afraid of the answer but I needed to know nonetheless.

"What exactly are you going to do with me?"

His eyes were so full of heat and desire that I almost had to turn away. "Oh I have so many answers to that question." I blushed madly as he continued. "I just want to possess every _delicious_ inch of you," my breath caught as he roamed my scantily clad form, "is that so wrong?"

I felt my anger flare up quickly. "Yes it is wrong. I'm not some piece of furniture!"

A smirk played on his lips. "I know that little dove. Now come, it is time to show you your new home."

* * *

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me when I stepped out of the vehicle. The castle itself was beautiful but dark, cold and gritty on the edges. The grey stone and brick that covered the massive structure looked to be beyond repair worn by weather and time. The landscape seemed to be the complete opposite though, with its lush green grassy hills and other foliage littering the property. If that wasn't disheartening enough, thunder rumbled around us carrying its promise of a heavy storm. Shivering from a sudden gust of wind, I gave Master Anderson a small smile when he covered my shoulders with the suit jacket once again.

A tall man appeared beside us then, his demeanor was clumsy but sure while carrying large bags from the trunk of the car.

"This is my groundskeeper Finn Hudson. He tends to the land obviously but can also be used to help with the hard labor inside."

Ever the lady, I held out my hand in greeting. "Good evening. My name is Rachel, it's nice to meet you. May I call you Finn?"

He smiled while taking my hand and kissing it softly. "You can call me anything you like my lady."

I heard a low growl beside me and almost jumped when I felt an arm wrap possessively around my waist. Finn released my hand before straightening his body and giving Master Anderson a stern look.

"Your guests have sent word that they will arrive earlier than expected."

"How early?"

"They will be here by sundown Master Anderson."

I was starting to become exceedingly irritated with the way I was being carried around like a rag doll. Yes, I grew up with little to no freedom but it never went to these extremes. Before I could blink, I was thrown over my new owner's shoulder and dashed into the castle. I saw nothing but upside down blurs of my new residence before I was being set to my feet in an extravagant looking bedroom. The door shook with the force of his slam, and from my place behind him, I can see the tension rolling off his back in waves. Running a hand through his curls, he turned to walk toward me in a slow deliberate pace. I rooted my feet to the ground, determined to not show the fear that I felt inside.

"I thought I would have more time to break you in my dove…but it seems that time is not on our side."

"What do you mean?"

He stopped in front of me then, his hand coming up to cradle my face gently. I can see the fear in his eyes, but whether it was for me or for him I couldn't know. Before I could say anything more, his lips were pressed to mine.

His kiss was gentle. It wasn't passionate or lustful or desperate. He never pushed me to take further. It was as if he wanted me to remember this kind moment throughout the night we were about to have.

That possibility chilled me to my very bones.

He pulled away suddenly and whispered one word firmly. "Mine."

He sped over to a closet nearby, bringing out what looked to be a grey floor length gown. I didn't get the chance to see the details of it before it was thrown onto the bed. I looked down at my green dress and wondered why I couldn't just wear this one. He must have read my expression. He shook his head and spoke with authority.

"You represent me now. I will not have you looking like some commoner."

I watched as he made his way over to a dresser and pulled out a white diamond necklace. He unclasped the back and made his way over to me, seemingly to put it around my neck. I backed away in disbelief.

"I can't where that, it's too much."

"I am not giving it to you for sentimental reasons. It shows the others that you are already belonging to someone."

"So it's like a collar! I'm a dog now?"

He narrowed his eyes and tossed the necklace on the dresser. "We don't have time for this! I am not asking you to put it on…I am _ordering_ you to."

I blame my pride for crossing my arms and saying the one word I knew he did not want to hear. "No."

The room went deadly quiet. My stubbornness has always been my defense mechanism, but it seems it has finally met his match.

"Don't put it on then. It will be interesting to see how far you'll get."

With those last words, he left me alone and shut the door with a louder slam than before. Sinking to my knees I finally let the tears fall. If this was to be my life now I didn't know how long I would last. I wasn't this person. With everything thrown at me I always stood strong. When my Guardians used verbal and sometimes physical abuse against me, I drew on something deep inside for strength. Like a fire or light that shielded my heart from becoming broken and lifeless. I stood to my feet and wiped the tears away furiously, taking stock of the room that I was held in.

Words couldn't describe the beauty of the room. It was the size of the entire bottom floor of the old Manor. It was obviously a female's room I was standing in, with lavender curtains and a huge four poster canopy bed as the focal point. At least eight pillows were organized at the head of it, each bigger than the other. Walking over, I touched the fabric that covered the bed cautiously. It was softest thing I ever touched. Whoever slept here must be pretty special. Then I noticed the connecting bathroom. It was almost as big as the bedroom itself. With shower and bathtub that looked like it could fit four. I continued walking around the main room, looking through the long windows, passing the fireplace, skimming my fingers across the dressers until I came to the closet. I stood there gaping like a fish at the rows and rows of dresses, shoes and accessories.

The strangest part was that they all seemed to be in my size.

I jumped when I heard a tentative knock on the door. I hurried out of the closet and cracked open the door, not knowing who to expect. Who I saw was a tall and beautiful brunette wearing a standard maid's uniform.

My eyes widened when she curtsied and spoke nervously. "Miss Rachel? My name is Marley Rose, your handmaiden. Master Anderson thought you may require my assistance in getting dressed this evening?"

"Uh sure come on in."

She gave me a relieved smile as if she thought I would refuse her at the door. As soon as she entered the room she hurriedly pushed me into the bathroom. I could hear her humming as she set the bath and poured some wonderful smelling soap in. She pinned my hair up and out of the way and held out a fuzzy towel.

"You must hurry. Master Anderson's guests have already arrived and he is most anxious to have you by his side."

She left me alone to bathe which I was grateful for. Sinking into the hot relaxing water was heavenly. If I had a bathtub like this I would soak in it every day. As soon as I was done washing all the necessary parts I released the stopper and wrapped myself in the towel. I walked back out to see Marley laying out a brush and a few other trinkets. She motioned for me to sit at the chair facing the mirror. When I did, she undid the clips holding my hair and started brushing out my long tresses.

I thought of a question to break the silence. "So how long have you been working here as a handmaiden?"

"About four years I suppose. My last employer treated me horribly. Master Anderson took me in and I've been here ever since."

She took a few strands of my hair and made two braids connecting in the back with the rest hanging down loosely. She had me stand and Marley held out the dress for me to step into. She looked away while I dropped my towel and when it came up over my breasts she helped fasten the strap that went around my neck. She situated the silver wing shaped clasp and nestled it securely to my chest, successfully giving the illusion of more cleavage. Reaching for a pair of silver wing shaped armbands she slid them up to rest on my forearms. She fiddled with my hair once more and smiled in satisfaction.

"I think you're ready Miss Rachel."

I turned toward the full length mirror and shook my head in disbelief. The beautiful woman staring back at me was someone I didn't recognize. The grey of the dress shimmered in the light. I gave a small twirl and I was delighted to see the lower half of my floor length dress falling a few seconds behind. Surprisingly enough, my skin seemed to glow a golden hue the more confident I became.

I slid on the matching low heeled shoes that Marley handed me. Mentally preparing myself one last time I walked toward the door.

"Wait Miss Rachel! You forgot your necklace!"

Oh the necklace. Or should I say collar. I couldn't decide whether to wear it or not so I slipped the diamond necklace into the fabric close to my chest. I didn't know what to expect when I made it downstairs but I felt better having it with me.

Besides it just a few guests…how difficult can it be?


	3. This One's For The Torn Down

**A/N: So I never explained the time period this story is placed in. I would say the future sometime, but not so future with the likes of flying cars and such. In the Anderson castle, no chamber pots are needed, and Blaine much prefers the use of torches and candles to light his home as opposed to electricity. He holds favor with the likes of an older time, where servants and the lower class are rather seen than heard. But even with these beliefs, that does not necessarily mean his Rachel will be included in these groups. I hope that gives you some idea of where I'm coming from. In the next chapter we will get to into Blaine's head. Thank you all for reading. Extra special thank you to the following readers: _Lena, FAESTPACK JW, 1LostFan, jaimek45, and my guest and anonymous reviewer as well._  
**

**Warnings: This is a dark and possessive Blaine story...that fact is worth mentioning again.  
**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own these characters.**

* * *

Rachel's POV

After I was fully presentable, my handmaiden shooed me out into the hall, mentioning something about the handful of guests who have been waiting patiently for my arrival. She led the way as I walked silently behind her. I couldn't contain my gasp of awe at the beautifully regal interior of the castle.

The twinkling of what must be hundred different candles lit up the expanse of the stronghold. Looking over the inner balcony briefly, our feet made the softest of sounds as we walked down one of the winding staircases. I could feel my hair brushing against my lower back as my eyes went from studying the intricate carvings on the cream stone walls, to the way the columns from the ground floor made little designs on the ceiling. When we finally reached the bottom of the steps, Marley quickly diverted me away from the double door entrance and down a long corridor.

I think she was afraid I would try to make a run for it.

But where would I go? I had no family, no friends, no person or possession I could call my own in the world. I sighed and walked a little straighter, subconsciously smoothing out my ethereal gown as I continued to follow Marley.

She stopped in front of a closed doorway and bowed once, her eyes remained downcast as she spoke. "Just through here Miss Rachel is the dining hall. I will rejoin you after I have completed my duties in the kitchen."

I smiled warmly at the girl. "Thank you Marley."

She stared at me in shock in regards to my kind tone but said nothing else as she walked off in the direction of the kitchen. Watching her disappear around the corner, I took my last free moments to collect my thoughts.

I knew tonight I could not be my usual challenging and opinionated self. Picking my battles was crucial in my ultimate survival here. Whoever these guests were, it was obvious that they were important to Mr. Anderson giving the events that transpired earlier. From throwing me over his shoulder like a bag of flour, to giving me the collar of ownership, to that soft kiss that I could not even hope to understand fully right now, to putting me in this un-servant like gown. All of those actions lead up to what lay beyond the door. So with one last shuddering breath, I put my dignity aside and stepped across the threshold, my head lowered in a submissive nature.

I was expecting something like murmurs or laughter or even orders being shouted at me, but when I hesitantly shifted my eyes off the floor, I was standing there with five other women all positioned in different areas of the room.

What I thought was the dining room turned out to be a library instead. It had more books than I have ever seen, with oil paintings of people covering the walls and comfortable looking couches facing the roaring fireplace.

The other women in the room seemed to be in their own world, not one communicating or even taking notice of one another. I walked over to the closest woman, her hair was fire-red but greasy looking and tangled, her clothes (if one can call it that) was hanging off her bony frame, barely covering the important parts. She had small puncture wounds on her pale thighs and finger shaped bruises on her hips and arms.

I came to a stop directly in front of her, trying to draw her attention from what was so interesting on the wall, I spoke to her softly.

"Hello? My name is Rachel…I'm a…well I'm new servant here. Can I ask your name?"

She never once acknowledged my words or presence. I placed my hand gently on her forearm to help garner some eye contact and when she finally turned to me fully, my hand jerked back in alarm.

The darkness was endless. They were lifeless orbs devoid of anything that made them unique or even human. Turning around, I quickly realized they all had similar empty like qualities, with their matching dark bruises and tattered strips of clothing.

With one hand muffling my scream, I ran for the only other door in the room. But as I made to turn the knob, a man I did not recognize pushed his way in.

"What do we have here?" He looked to the other women with disgust before focusing on me once again. "You seem to be a rose amongst the thorns my dear."

He never stopped advancing so I never stopped retreating, my entire body shaking like a leaf in a storm. Sooner than I hoped, my back hit the bookcase, his hands coming to rest on either side of my head effectively caging me in.

I kept my eyes trained on the floor, not daring to look up in his close proximity. His navy blue suit hung from his lanky body loosely, and with his scuffed unpolished shoes, he gave off an overall disturbing feel.

His nose went up to my hair with a groan, but it was the horrible stench of his breath fanning over my face that brought my attention to his words.

"Mmm I can _smell_ your innocence. It's a shame that pretty dress will be ripped to shreds in a few minutes. You will wait here, and after I tell the others that I am retiring for the night, I will come and retrieve you."

With a sudden burst of inner strength I looked him in the eye and spoke clearly. "I already belong to someone."

"No use lying dearie." He chuckled darkly and pressed his body closer, forgetting all semblance of a barrier between us, one hand grabbing harshly at the curve of my hips, and the other trailing up my ribs. His slimy mouth trailed down from my temple and cheeks nearing my lips with each passing graze.

Struggling to get out of his gripping hold, I brought my hands to his chest to push him away when something unexpected happened.

A brilliant golden light shot out of my hands like beams, causing the man to fly backwards hitting the wall on the opposite side with a loud smack. I could feel the warm light recede back into my hands and settle itself near my heart. His shocked face could not compare with my own.

Before either of us could say anything about it, Mr. Anderson stormed his way in.

He looked at me for long moment, his brow creased with worry as he took in my panting and distressed appearance. In a few quick movements he was in front of me, his hand moving up to frame my face, but he must have thought better of it when he dropped it back down.

I tried to offer a smile to reassure the obviously concerned man but it must have come out more of a grimace, for his eyes quickly turned murderous at the man now cowering on the floor behind him.

"Did you harm what is _mine_ Charles?"

It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but the other man still answered, his narcissistic demeanor long gone and now replaced with a shriveled up boy.

"Anderson I swear…if I'd known she was yours—"

"Does she look like any of this trash?" He gestured to the other women in the room, still lost in their own heads. "That should give you a fucking clue don't you think!"

He nodded solemnly. "I should have—"

"Enough! Your filthy offensive hands have touched her and your misshapen eyes have drunk in her heavenly form for far too long. I demand retribution. So which shall I take? The hands or the eyes? Perhaps I should let my lady decide?"

When Mr. Anderson turned to me, all I could do was look back, completely overwhelmed with everything at the moment to answer in any way.

He shrugged indifferently, crouching down so he was eye level with the man on the floor. "I think I'll let you keep your eyes," he laughed humorlessly before adding, "I hear they are doing wonders on prosthetics! That is good news for you!"

The man bowed his head to Mr. Anderson, damn near kissing his feet. "Oh thank you!"

I was rooted to my spot watching the whole conversation in horror. Would he really go the lengths of removing his appendages? Why did the other man not try to put up more of a fight? Did the people here take this as common practice? One wrong doing and they are out of a body part?

Mr. Anderson's loose grip on my hand brought me out of inner turmoil. His kind smile matched his voice. "Will you wait outside for me my dove? I will only be a moment and then we can walk into the dining hall _together_."

All I could do was nod, not trusting my words, as I gingerly passed the man lying on the floor waiting for his punishment. At least he didn't have to pay with his life. I don't know if I could handle knowing in the back of mind that I was the cause of someone's death, even if they had deserved it.

A few moments after I closed the door however, a muffled scream and a sickening crack could be heard through the halls.

* * *

We were walking arm in arm down the short corridor, neither of us rushing to greet the other guests still unmet. I tried to sneak glances at him discretely but he seemed to catch me every time, the smirk he gave was evidence of that fact. With everything that happened mere minutes ago, I decided to make small talk to help settle my once again over active nerves, pushing away everything else until I was alone to think clearly on it.

"You have a breathtaking home Mr. Anderson, and the detail on the stone walls is simply amazing."

"Please call me Blaine my dove, and thank you for the compliment. This castle has been around for hundreds of years, there are still some places even _I_ have yet to discover." He stopped walking then and looked to me questionably. "You have not mentioned your chambers yet my lady, is it not to your liking?"

"I'm afraid I haven't seen it yet."

He looked at me silently, and I wondered if I said something wrong, until he laughed lightly his eyes glistening with mirth. "The room you washed and dressed in is yours! I had it made especially for you. Did you not wonder why all the clothes were in your size?"

I flushed pink and looked at my toes. "I thought it was a coincidence. But shouldn't servants be with the other servants? Perhaps their quarters would suit me better."

He scoffed loudly at that. "You are no servant. You will not be treated as one and you will not be living as one. Now come, you must be famished, and I can promise that the rest of my guests will not be like the last one."

He took my arm in his once more, guiding me toward the large red doors that were outlined with free-flowing ivy. I could already hear the many loud voices talking behind it, but before we stepped foot into the hall, I stopped our movements altogether.

Pulling my arm free from his, I brought out the collar from its holding place. I made to put it on myself when he quickly stopped my progress.

"May I Rachel?"

It was either the way he said my name or the shakiness of my hands that made me hand over the collar. I turned my back and pulled my hair to the side to give him easier access. The diamonds sparkled in the harsh torch-light for one quick moment before I felt his hands at the back of my neck closing the delicate clasp securely. My pulse raced underneath his fingertips, his hands moving to linger on the bare skin of my shoulders before pulling away all together.

I touched the collar gently, my fingers catching on something that I have been foolish not to notice before. Two letters in the bluest sapphire now rested in the hollow of my throat: _BA_.

Turning around to face him, his eyes took me in from head to toe, his face brightening with adoration and longing.

"Beautiful."

* * *

No amount of deep breathing or mental finesse could have prepared me for what was behind the red doors.

Eight sets of eyes seemed to snap to me as if it was some synchronized event, and the lively conversation that was once filling the hall came to an abrupt halt. As much as I wanted to shrink away, I refused to give into that almost overwhelming feeling.

It wasn't the pure otherworldly beauty that each of these guests had that caused me the most distress but the people sitting obediently at their feet. The men and women on the floor seemed to be completely enamored by their masters, even allowing some to pet their heads breezily. The clothing that they wore looked to be nothing but dirty rags. Some masters seemed kinder than others, those that were had a few crumbs of bread placed in front of their _pets_.

The guests themselves were all situated at a long table, four on one side and two sitting opposite of them. Mr. Anderson was walking ahead of me now, sauntering over to the only other vacant chair at the table. I fought back the tears when I noticed a pillow at his feet, but before I could reach it, it was kicked away by the man himself.

Looking to a nearby servant, he spoke with unyielding authority. "Bring a chair for my lady."

I could have kissed him.

Instead I exhaled in relief, ignoring the gasps and small indignant murmurs from the other occupants at the table. The male servant hurried over with a heavy chair, fixing it so it was placed beside Mr. Anderson's own, before going back to his spot against the wall. I smiled gratefully as Blaine held out my chair, sitting carefully and fluffing out the bottom of my gown so it didn't pool on one side. He reached for his cup of wine soon after he was seated, completely oblivious to the guests eyeing him critically.

It was a blonde woman with green eyes that spoke first. She had an air of superiority around her and with just one look at her I could tell she was nothing but cold ruthlessness. "Blaine…surely your _pet_ belongs at your feet like the rest of them?"

I wrung my hands in my lap, taking a cautionary glance at the man beside me to gauge his reaction. He had his elbows resting on the table, his knuckles stained white from the hard grip on the cup he still held. From my place beside him, I could feel a dark energy flowing freely through him, and the air and the space surrounding him become tighter and more ominous. My eyes were then drawn to the many candles and torches that were lighting the hall. It was as if some unknown force was causing them all to dim simultaneously.

But what happened next would disturb me more than any other event of the night, for something deep inside seems to stir and awaken with just one simple gesture.

Reaching over, I carefully undid his grasp on the cup and took his hand in mine, weaving our fingers together tightly.

"Blaine." Whispering his name like prayer, I gave him a genuine smile when his wide eyes turned to meet mine.

He searched my eyes for long moments, for what I could not know, but he must have found if for he kissed the back of my hand tenderly. Keeping them clasped together tightly, he rested our hands on the arm of his chair. The light from the flames seemed to return to its previous state now, the dark energy that was creeping through the hall now faded away.

"She is no pet Aasha, Rachel is my…concubine."

Well there goes my cool head.

Ripping my hand out of his grasp I jumped out of my chair stumbling backwards from the table. Blaine stood up just as quickly, with his hands palm up in surrendering motion.

"So that's the real reason I was bought! To be your whore! Well I refuse to be anyone's play thing I'm worth more than that!"

Blaine nodded his head slowly. "I know my dove but—"

"Stop calling me that! I am not your _dove_! And I have heard nothing but lies from you since we met so don't even try to give me another one."

"I have never lied to you."

"You lied to me about your wings!"

His hands dropped then. He narrowed his eyes and stalked forward, stopping when he was a few inches in front of me.

"You want to see my wings?"

I was proud when my voice didn't shake when I answered him simply. "Yes."

A huge gust of wind blew through the dining hall, the torches and the lights blowing out completely with it.

The hall was so dark I could not even see my own hand, but most importantly, I could feel that Blaine no longer stood in front of me. With my senses heightened I could hear the guests speaking softly to each other, moving about the room probably toward the exit.

"_I swear Blaine always has to be dramatic." _

"_I wonder what happened to Charles he should be back by now…" _

"_Judging by everything we seen and heard about that girl tonight, I would say he was lying in a puddle of blood somewhere." _

"_Yeah you are probably right." _

"_Poor girl doesn't know what she is in for…" _

The quick flash of light from the opening door as the guests left the hall was like a beacon. In the pitch darkness of the room I ran for it.

I was so close. So close. I could feel the handle in my hand and all I had to do was pull.

But it turned out to be just a game to him. Before I could even scream his body was against mine, pressing me into the door with his arms wrapping against my waist securely.

"My beautiful dove trying to flee her cage…"

He quickly turned me so I was facing him. Pinning me to the door, I could feel his hands moving lower to my legs and in one quick movement they were wrapped around his waist. He slowly began grinding against me, his lips moving to my neck sucking a harsh mark there.

I gasped in shock (or was it arousal?) and fought down my body's natural reaction to the burning heat between my legs.

"Blaine…stop."

He seemed to be in a haze, for all he did was growl low and pull me tighter.

"You feel so good…I've waited so long...want you so bad..."

My traitorous body gave in for a quick minute, rotating my hips against his erection that was so close to my center, only bits of cloth separating us from being one completely. His deep groan at my actions made me moan softly, my hands coming up to weave through his loose curls.

When he reached for the straps to undo my gown however, that was the moment when it all came crashing down.

I couldn't do this. I wasn't ready. Losing my virginity against the wall of a dark room where I could barely see the man's face was not how I pictured it at all. I always imagined candles and romance and losing it with a man I love. Wasn't I just upset about being labeled a whore? Isn't that exactly what I was doing now?

Finding my voice I pulled away as best I could. "Blaine you have to stop."

Again he didn't seem to hear me, continuing on with his progress of making claim to my collarbone. Thinking back to what happened in the library, I thought about how I could summon the light like before. I could still feel it next to my heart, humming away just waiting to be tapped into. Closing my eyes I spread my hands wide and _pushed_.

There were two reasons why that was a bad idea:

One, because I forgot I was wrapped around him so I fell to the ground landing on my backside harshly.

Two, because since the time my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could see the shadow of him flying backwards to the other side of the hall. He sped over to the nearest torch, lighting it so not only was his face highlighted but I could now see the dark feathery wings resting against his back . He gave me a toothy grin and spoke to me with dark interest.

"You've been holding out on me little dove."


End file.
